


A Forced Mating

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy!Derek, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Not a fic, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, but a story summary/synopsis, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are in love, but when the Alpha Pack forces Derek to mate with one of his werewolf beta's in order to save his Pack, where does that leave Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forced Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, here's yet another story outline/summary. Please be forewarned that this is full of angst, and that characters say alot of things they shouldn't when they're angry. Please don't hate them. :)
> 
> I don't know why I like to torture Stiles so much. I just do.
> 
> Once again, feel free to let me know what you liked or didn't like. If someone out there wants to write this, go ahead. More power to you.
> 
> Special thanks to "In the beginning the void, then bang crap everywhere" by ozilot for putting the idea in my head about Derek being coerced into mating with one of his beta's.

It's Stiles and company's senior year. The Alpha Pack has passed judgement on the Hale Pack and found it lacking. They are about to execute the Hale Pack when they give Derek one last option to save his Pack. He needs to take one of his Beta's as his mate. One of his werewolf Beta's, as the Alpha Pack doesn't think much of humans. A good mate would make Derek a better Alpha.

Derek is dating Stiles, and loves him, but he has to save his Pack. He can't mate with Boyd or Erica because they are together and he wouldn't split them apart. Same with Jackson and Lydia, and Scott and Allison. That only leaves Isaac. Derek likes Isaac. He's a good, loyal wolf and would be a good co-leader of the Pack. Isaac would be a good mate. Derek despairs over what this means for he and Stiles. Stiles is his true mate, and this will probably ruin that.

Isaac agrees to be Derek's mate to save the Pack's lives. While Derek's Pack is held back by the group of Alpha's, Derek and Isaac exchange mating bites while Stiles is stunned silent in the background. Swept away by the hormones and pheromones the mating bite caused, Derek and Isaac rip each others clothes off and begin to have sex while the Alpha Pack drags the remaining Hale Pack members back to the Hale House.

Stiles is devastated by this turn of events. He loves Derek. In his mind he knows Derek and Isaac had no choice, that they'd all be dead if they had refused, but his heart aches. Deucalion smirks at him, knowing what pain Stiles is in. Deucalion has often taunted and insulted Stiles, as he thinks humans have no place is a Pack. This mating is particularly hard for Stiles to take because it's fucking Isaac. Isaac who took Scott from him and is now Scott's BFF. Now Isaac has taken one more thing from Stiles. Stiles never really liked Isaac even before he took Scott, but everyone seems to think Isaac is awesome except for Stiles, and now Stiles will have to see him at school each day knowing he has Derek, not Stiles. Stiles has to leave when Scott starts moaning about "poor Isaac".

A week later, after the mating frenzy has passed, Derek goes to see Stiles. He tries to explain to Stiles what the Derek/Isaac relationship will be like: Derek and Isaac are not in love. They will never be in love. However, Isaac is officially Derek's mate, and as Alpha's Mate, he will help run the Hale Pack with Derek. Despite not being in love, the mating bites have made them extremely close. They need to be near each other. They need to keep their bond tight and that means they'll need to have sex regularly. However, if Isaac falls in love with someone, they'll make it work. Isaac's loved one would just have to share him with Derek. Derek and Stiles can still be together.

Stiles fumes and asks Derek if he's just supposed to sit home and smile when Derek goes off to fuck Isaac? He asks Derek if he thinks it's right that Stiles would belong to Derek, but Derek would never belong to Stiles. Stiles tells Derek that he loves him, that he'll probably never love anyone else, but that he can't live that way. He can't share Derek. Stiles has enough self esteem issues without having to always feel second best to Isaac. He was raised to want and expect a monogamous relationship. He tells Derek to enjoy his life with his new mate, but that he can't be a part of it. Stiles quits the Hale Pack. Derek is heartbroken, but this is what he expected to happen. He knows Stiles has never been a fan of Isaac's anyway. They say tearful goodbyes and Derek leaves through the window.

It's torture for Stiles seeing Isaac every day at school. He no longer sits with the Pack at lunch. He's still friendly with all of them, but he doesn't want to be near Isaac. Peter stops by a couple of times, but Stiles doesn't know why. He just taunts Stiles by telling him about all the sex Derek and Isaac are having, and smirks as he sniffs around Stiles.

Some time passes, and Stiles has been sick. He's nauseous and vomiting, especially in the mornings. Peter stops by, takes a few obvious whiffs of Stiles' fragrance, then cackles and says "This is going to be interesting" before he leaves. He also tells Stiles he should go see Deaton about his illness. Stiles visits Deaton, and is asked alot of personal questions i.e. when was the last time Derek and Stiles had sex. It turns out it was the night before the fateful meeting with the Alpha Pack, and was a Blue Moon.

Deaton figures out that derek's wolf, thinking it might be killed by the Alpha Pack during the battle the next day, used some special magic based on the Blue Moon to impregnate Stiles. It desperately wanted to continue the Hale line. When Stiles replies that he doesn't have a womb to carry a child in, Deaton just shrugs and sheepishly says one word: "Magic".

That night, Stiles sorts out his options. He has to have the baby. He could never take Derek's child from him, not when derek has lost so much family. He calls Derek and asks him to come see him. When derek gets there, Stiles tells him that he is pregnant. Derek is stunned. He never knew anything like this could happen. Stiles relays what deaton told him. Derek tries to play it cool, but he's obviously relieved when Stiles tells him that he's going to have the baby. Stiles will leave it up to Derek to inform the Pack. Derek leaves and can barely contain himself. He's going to be a daddy! Plus Derek thinks that having a child together will keep Stiles in his life. He doesn't delude himself into thinking they'll get back together, though. The Pack is shocked by the news, but thrilled and excited also. The girls immediately want to plan a baby shower. The guys are mostly freaked out.

When Stiles tells his dad, he has to stop him from going after Derek with a shotgun. It's even worse than the whole werewolf conversation they had a year earlier. Stiles is also irritated that he's going to have to hide once he starts showing. A pregnant man would definitely cause an uproar. Luckily the baby isn't due until after graduation. To the girls disappointment, Stiles wants nothing to do with a baby shower. Derek placates them by giving them his credit card and letting them fix up a room in the Hale House as a nursery. Derek is pleased when Stiles is fine with that idea, but hurt and confused when Stiles has no desire to hear or see anything to do with it. When the Pack asks Stiles what he's bought for the baby, he just tells them that all his old baby furniture and clothes are up in his attic and he'll just use them.

Deaton calls in a doctor friend of his that specialises in the supernatural, and Stiles sees him for all the required check ups. Stiles always includes derek, but is quiet and sullen during the check ups whereas Derek is excited and thrilled. The doctor tells them the baby is almost 100% assured of being a werewolf because of it's conception. They also have to come up with a plan for the birth certificate. Stiles insistes that Derek be listed as the father. He wants the baby to be a Hale. Stiles doesn't care who is listed as the mother, but thinks it should probably be one of the female members of the Pack.

When the time comes to have the baby, Stiles does not allow Derek in the birthing room. It's just Stiles, Deaton, the Sheriff, and the doctor. The birth is by Caesarian and Stiles has a rough time of it. After the baby is out, Stiles wants nothing to do with it. He told the doctor beforehand that he didn't think the baby should catch his scent or bond with him, as he would be having no part in it's life. The baby is a boy. After the baby is cleaned up and checked over, the sheriff takes him out to Derek and the waiting pack. After holding his baby for a while, then letting the Pack coo over him, Derek goes to see Stiles.

Stiles looks exhausted and pale. Derek is on Cloud 9 because of his new son, but when he mentions Stiles coming back to the Hale House to recover, Stiles refuses. Derek assumes Stiles and the baby will go to the Stilinski home, but Stiles tells him no. To Derek's utter astonishment, Stiles tells Derek that he will not be raising the child at all. Derek and his mate can raise the child. They are a mated pair, after all. Who better to raise a werewolf baby than two werewolves? Derek doesn't even know what to say. Stiles doesn't want anything to do with their child? Derek knows his mating with Isaac crushed Stiles, but still.......

Derek and the Pack take the baby home, astounded by Stiles behavior. They agree it must be some type of post partum depression. Stiles and his dad disagree about what Stiles has done. The Sheriff thinks Stiles has made a mistake. As a few weeks pass, the Pack and Derek are confounded when Stiles still wants nothing to do with the baby. He's never even seen his own child. Derek brings the baby over, but Stiles refuses to come out of his room. The Sheriff delights in holding his grandchild though. One day Derek gets angry and comes over. He accuses Stiles of being vindictive and selfish. Stiles calmly states that it's obviously the best thing for the baby to be raised by werewolf parents. Derek asks Stiles if he's trying to deny the baby his only grandparent, as Derek's parents are obviously dead. Stiles replies that derek hasn't invited the Sheriff over to spend time with the baby, has he? Derek is spooked by how calm and collected Stiles is throughout their one sided argument. Nothing is really solved by the encounter. Derek does talk to the Sheriff, though, and let's him know that he's always welcome to see the baby. Derek wants the baby to know his grandfather. Derek names the baby Roman.

Stiles and Derek have one more meeting before Stiles leaves for college. Derek tries to convince Stiles to change his mind. Stiles replies calmly that he doesn't have the money to be a parent, that he's going to be a poor college student, that the baby is better off with Derek and his mate. Derek offers Stiles money, says he'll pay for everything. He'll pay for Stiles to go to the local college even. Stiles replies that he doesn't want anything from Derek. He states that the baby will be better off with derek and Isaac. Derek states that the baby would be better off with his actual parents. Stiles says that derek and his mate are the parents. Stiles has no rights here. He's not on the birth certificate. There's no link from him to the baby.

Stiles leaves for college.

5 years pass. Stiles has not come home once during that time. The Sheriff has gone to see Stiles, but Stiles has not been back to Beacon Hills. His father has made him look at pictures of Roman. He's had to sit and watch video's of the child. Stiles sees nothing of himself in the boy. Roman is 100% Derek. That actually makes Stiles feel better about his decision to let Derek raise the boy. Stiles ended up majoring in art in college. He paints, sculpts in both clay and metal, and carves wood. He's even had a nice amount of success selling his creations. Stiles decides to move back to Beacon Hills. He can work anywhere, so why not in his hometown?

Before he returns to beacon Hills, Stiles looks at warehouse property online and finds one he likes. He makes a secret trip out to visit it in person before deciding to buy it. It's not in the best neighborhood so he gets a great price for it. One of it's selling points is that it's on the other side of town from the Hale property. Stiles will use the ground floor as his studio, garage, and office. The second floor will be his living quarters. Stiles loves the living space. It's a wide open huge area with wooden floors, old brick walls, and huge windows that look out on the forest behind the building. Stiles can build walls wherever he needs them. He can't wait to start fixing it up. The first week back he stays with his dad, but after a week he has enough done that he can move into the warehouse while he does the rest.

One morning he is at the hardware store getting some supplies, and he feels a pull on the leg of his jeans. He looks down and his heart skips a beat. Roman is who is oulling on his jeans. Roman blurts out with "You smell like my grandpa!" Before Stiles can reply, he hears Derek's voice call out "Roman!" and Derek comes striding down the aisle. Derek's steps falter when he sees Stiles. Derek solemnly says "Hello Stiles" and Stiles responds in the same manner. Roman asks Derek why Stiles smells like grandpa, and Derek hesitates before explaining to Roman that grandpa is Stiles' daddy. Stiles and Derek have an uncomfortable conversation about Stiles' return, how long he's been back, etc. Both men are grateful when the conversation is over. Stiles walks away thinking how beautiful Derek still is, and Derek walks away thinking how sexy Stiles has grown up to be.

Stiles slowly re-introduces himself to his old friends. He meets up with them in small groups: Erica and Boyd, Scott and Allison, Jackson and Danny, and Lydia by herself because she's broken up permanently with Jackson. Stiles does not initiate any contact with Derek or Isaac. He's shocked to find out that Isaac is engaged. He's in love with a new wolf in the Hale Pack, Marie.

When Stiles isn't working on his art, or fixing up his home, he tries to spend time with his dad. It's not as easy as it sounds because the sheriff is very involved in his grandson's life, and Stiles does everything he can to avoid Isaac, Derek, and Roman. Oddly enough, the person Stiles now gets along best with is Jackson. They often get together for meals or drinks. The local newspaper does a story on Stiles, and a few days later Derek shows up unexpectedly. They have a long, sometimes heated, discussion about everything that has happened.

Derek vents his anger at Stiles' abandonment of their child. Stiles sticks by his decision, saying he did the right thing. Stiles taunts Derek about Isaac being engaged, hpow that must crimp Derek's style. Derek responds that Stiles needs to get over his animosity towards Isaac and that none of this is Isaac's fault. He then explains to Stiles that Marie knows all about the situation and still loves Isaac enough to marry him, something Stiles would know nothing about. Stiles seethes that derek is defending Isaac. He tells Derek that he might have been able to deal with it had it been anyone but Isaac. Isaac who took Scott from him, then took Derek, who always came out ahead of Stiles in everything. Derek says some mean things back to Stiles about Isaac always being better for a reason and even as he says them, he regrets it, knowing he crossed a line. Things quiet down as Stiles' deep hurt shuts down his mouth. Derek apologizes but Stiles stops him. He tells Derek how he always knew he was never good enough for derek, not attractive enough, not experienced enough, not strong enough or smart enough, but he's glad that Derek now has Isaac, who is so good at everything he attempts.

Derek is horrified by Stiles' answer. Is that how Stiles always felt? That he wasn't good enough? Derek apologizes again, saying he just came over to see if Stiles wanted to have a part in Roman's life. Stiles replies that he thinks it best if everything stays the way it is. As Derek is walking away, Stiles softly asks "You let him fuck you, don't you?" Derek cringes, as this is something he never let Stiles do when they were together. The answer is yes, and Derek knows it will hurt Stiles terribly when Derek admits it, but Derek won't lie. He hears Stiles sob when Derek says "yes". It's just a single intake of breath and a little sob of an exhale, but Derek hears it and knows that Stiles' heart has just cracked a little more.

Jackson drops by the next day, and he and Stiles have dinner and talk. They have a very nice evening, and at the end of it Stiles goes to kiss Jackson on the cheek. Jackson turns his head and their lips meet. Surprise quickly turns to arousal and their kisses become heated. When Stiles pulls away, Jackson pulls him back close again.

"C'Mon Stilinski, you're the only hot, interesting guy in Beacon Hills. I'm the hottest guy in town. It's a win-win!"

Stiles laughs and asks about Danny, but Jackson just says that Danny has a boyfriend. Stiles and Jackson start kissing again and end up having sex. (Jackson is a total bottom.) Afterwards they talk and decide that this is just a fun no-strings-attached relationship. They're just fuck buddies.

Jackson and Stiles start having sex rgularly. Derek smells Stiles on Jackson during a Pack meeting, realises they are having sex, and completely loses it on Jackson. Jackson gets a bit smug about it, saying that he and Stiles are both hot and can have hot sex whenever they want. (Jackson still likes to rile folks up at times, especially Derek. Plus this is part of his plan to get Derek and Stiles back together.) Jackson leaves the Pack meeting announcing that he's going to go have scorching hot sex with his scorching hot boyfriend. Isaac tries to calm Derek down, but Derek shifts and runs out of Hale House.

Derek runs to Stiles warehouse, shifts back, and climbs one of the trees so he can see into Stiles' home. Stiles doesn't know it, but Jackson purposely left the drapes open so if "anyone" came by they could see what was going on inside. Derek watches Stiles and Jackson have sex, though he barely even notices Jackson. He catalogues how much Stiles has changed. Derek was always attracted to Stiles, even as a skinny 17 year old, but this adult Stiles really turns Derek on. Stiles is now just as muscular as Jackson, but a little taller. His arms are beautifully muscled, his ass is perfect, his chest is sculpeed, and his cock is long and thick. (That's grown too!) Stiles is fucking Jackson into the mattress, and Jackson is loving it apparently. Derek groans and wishes it was him Stiles was fucking with those deep, powerful strokes. Derek pulls down his jeans and slips a finger inside himself, coming right after Stiles and Jackson do. Derek runs home knowing he's got to repair things between Stiles and himself.

The next afternoon Derek shows up at Stiles'. They sit and actually talk like adults. Derek tells Stiles that he wants Stiles to be a part of Roman's life, and a part of Derek's. They don't have to tell Roman that Stiles is his biological father, but Stiles needs to know his son. Stiles remarks that he doesn't bring anything to the table in that regard. He doesn't understand how Roman would benefit by Stiles being around. Derek says that a child can never have enough love around him, that knowing and learning from Stiles could only benefit Roman. Derek explains what his relationship with Isaac is like. He says that they are like brothers. They run the Pack together. They always have each other's best interests at heart. They look out for each other. They love each other but not in a romantic way. However, because of the mating link, they do need to have sex regularly to keep it, and the Pack healthy. They do not sleep together in the same bed though they both live in Hale House.

Stiles asks what will happen after Isaac gets married. Derek says that Marie knows about the arrangement and has no problem with it. She thinks it's hot. She even occasionally joins them in bed. That is not something Stiles wanted to hear. He tells Derek he'll think about what they've talked about. Derek leaves thinking progress has been made. Isaac comes to see Stiles soon after. Stiles is not thrilled to see him. Isaac tries to back Derek up and convince Stiles to be a part of Roman's life, but he's not as polite about it as Derek was. He accuses Stiles of being childish and petty and doing all this to hurt Derek. Stiles and Derek have it out, shouting at each other and over each other. Stiles says Isaac was quick to jump in and be mated to Derek, that Isaac wanted the power of being the Alpha's mate, and that even though Isaac has everyone elsefooled into thinking he's a saint, Stiles knows better. Isaac accuses Stiles of being selfish and self involved, and of being bad for Derek. He even throws out what a great fuck Derek is, and how Stiles must miss the sex. Derek is way out of Stiles' league anyway. Stiles calls Derek, telling him to come get his mate before Stiles shoves a wolfsbane boot up Isaac's ass. Isaac and Stiles continue insulting each other until Derek arrives.

Derek keeps them apart just as they are about to come to blows, and sends Isaac away. Derek asks Stiles what he was thinking, that Isaac could kick his ass. Stiles just screams out his frustration and storms upstairs to his living quarters. Derek follows. Stiles spins around and launches himself at Derek. Their mouths meet and they can't get enough of each other. Clothes are ripped off by claws, and the two of them practically eat each other alive. Stiles pushes Derek down on the bed and crawls toward him. He lifts Derek's legs and begins to eat out his ass. Derek is a mess. No one has ever done this to him before, and he totally loves it. Stiles swings his body around so that they are in a 69 position. He tells Derek to get his cock good and wet because it's all the lube he's getting. This forceful Stiles really turns Derek on and he eagerly obeys. Stiles then fucks Derek hard and deep, switching to various positions as they go. Derek has never been fucked like this before. He's never fallen apart like he is now. Stiles cock is totally re-making him. Jesus, he can't give this up now that he's finally gotten it. Derek comes harder than he thinks he may ever have. Stiles pulls out and jacks off over Derek's chest. Stiles then rubs his release all over Derek's chest. Derek is thrilled by the posessive-ness of the act, that Stiles seems to be staking his claim. After catching their breath, Stiles fucks Derek again, this time it's slow and easy, but it takes Derek apart once again. This time Derek asks Stiles to come inside him, and he does. Derek asks if he can stay the night and Stiles says yes.

The next morning the two men have breakfast together. Stiles tells derek that he thought about it, and he'll start trying to get to know Roman. When Derek asks if Stiles will start "seeing" him again, Stiles just blushes and tells him: "One thing at a time, Derek".

Derek starts bringing Roman over to visit with Stiles. Roman is a good kid, and he and Stiles get along well. Stiles insists to Derek that he isn't a parent. Roman's parents are Derek and Isaac. Derek will still sometimes sneak through the woods to watch Stiles after dark. One night he watches Stiles exercise in just a tiny pair of underwear. It's hard for Derek to keep from groaning as he watches Stiles work up a sweat doing pull ups, crunches, and other assorted exercises. Apparently, though, he doesn't keep from groaning as Stiles must hear him because he walks to the windows, peers outside, and waves Derek in.

Derek eagerly enters Stiles' home, blushing when Stiles comments that he's still a creeper. Stiles just looks over his shoulder, saying "Are you going to keep those clothes on all night?" Derek's clothes are off 10 seconds later as he starts licking the sweat off Stiles' torso. God, he tastes and smells so good. Stiles drops to his knees and starts sucking Derek off. Derek is surprised by how good Stiles is at this. Amazing even. Stiles asks Derek to fuck him and Derek complies easily. Though the first time doesn't take long, the second and third times are epic if Derek does say so himself. After the third round, Stiles gets up to get them a glass of water. As he walks away Derek sees his come dripping down Stiles leg. Derek gets a little smug, bragging to himself about filling Stiles up. As they talk, it comes out that Stiles has never let anyone else top him but Derek. Derek is touched by this, and his posessive Alpha side likes it too.

Stiles tells Derek he has some rules that Derek must think about if he wants to be in a relationship with him again:

1) Stiles does not want to know what goes on in the bedroom between Derek and Isaac. It will never be brought up in their conversations.  
2) Derek must never come back to Stiles smelling like Isaac. If he does, game over for that day.  
3) Stiles will not go to Hale House, ever.  
4) Stiles will not join Hale Pack, or participate in any Pack activities.

Derek agrees to Stiles rules, and they begin to date again. Stiles' home becomes a refuge for Derek, a place to get away from all the Pack politics and drama. Derek loves Stiles' home, with all it's space and light. Derek stays over whenever he can, usually after having put Roman to bed at night, and going back before Roman is up in the morning. Derek doesn't say anything as more and more of Roman's toys end up at Stiles' place, or when Stiles builds Roman his own bedroom. Derek is happy, though, happier than he can ever remember being.

Stiles won't say it's easy when derek goes off to be with Isaac. It's still like a knife in his chest. However, it seems to need to happen less frequently now that Isaac is happy with Marie and Derek is happy with Stiles. Stiles starts getting sick again in the mornings, and Derek takes him to see Deaton. Stiles is worried that he may be pregnant again, while Derek is praying that is true. It is true. This pregnancy is a happier one, even when Stiles finds out he is pregnant with twins.

Derek and Roman move into Stiles' place, but Roman spends every other weekend with Isaac and Marie. Isaac and Marie get their own home. Hale House is now used primarily as a gathering place for the Pack. Derek figures Roman can move in and have it as his house when he takes on the Alpha position. Stiles gives birth to two werewolf boys, Austin and Miles, who turn out to be little miniature Derek's just like Roman. As soon as they can crawl, they follow Derek around like puppies. Stiles thinks its adorable how their three boys all follow Derek around. Derek sometimes acts like it irritates him to constantly be followed, but Stiles can tell he loves it.

Derek, however, yearns for a child that doesn't take after him so much. He wants a little Stiles he can smother with love. He gets his wish a few years later when Stiles gives birth to their final child, a human girl. They name her Jaz. As soon as she can vocalise she starts trying to talk, and she pretty much never stops.Derek is totally entranced by her and by the time she is four, Jaz runs the household. She never stops talking, it seems, and Derek hangs on every word his little princess utters. Sometimes she drives Stiles crazy, and Stiles' dad laughs about "karma" and "payback" and knowing now what he went through with Stiles. Jaz is not the least bit intimidated by her wolfy brothers, and seems to enjoy making them attend her tea parties. Stiles has to laugh, though, every time he hears Derek order the boys:

"Boys! Do what your sister says!"


End file.
